Genesis
by Sakuya Hecila
Summary: Mokona grants the greatest wish of the people of Cephiro. Takes place after the manga.
1.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns the rights to Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in this story

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns the rights to Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in this story. I do not write this for money, but simply to express my obsession and love for CLAMP's work. I do own the plot to this fanfiction, and the way Princess Emeraude acts when she's not praying for the good of Cephiro or enraged over her lover's death.

** **

**Magic Knight Rayearth: Genesis**

**Chapter One**

**by Sakuya Hecila**

****A worried-looking man with forest green hair sat by a bed containing a beautiful blonde woman. The woman's eyes were closed and her breathing regular; she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The man looked away, wondering if she would ever awaken. Three days had passed since they found her in a comatose state, and for three days she never stirred. He sighed, then turned back at the sound of soft fabric rubbing against sheets. He watched the woman's eyelids flutter open, revealing sapphire eyes no one had seen for five years. Shock kept him from wondering at the impossibility or registering his own joy at the realization that Emeraude, princess and former Pill of Cephiro, his sister, was alive.

"You're awake," he stated, finally letting it sink in. Emeraude died five years before, along with her lover Zagato. The people of and related to Cephiro had accepted the tragedy, until a recent comment from an innocent child sparked an idea. What if they could be brought back?

Not even the Pillar could will someone back to life, but the new Cephiro was ruled by the will of all the people, not one. Everyone in Cephiro lamented these two deaths. Mightn't the wish of so many hearts be granted? Those most closely involved in the terrible incident appealed to Mokona, the Creator.

At first the fluffy-bunny-thing (AN: What else do you call it?) refused. Once a life was taken, it could never be given back. Making one exception would certainly lead to countless requests to defy death. However, the pleadings of the Magic Knights and their friends persuaded Mokona. Emeraude and Zagato's demise had taught the people so much, and the two who caused it should be able to experience this new happiness. This was not the wish of one or two people, but of everyone who understood the terrible deaths, especially the strongest hearts connected to Cephiro.

The Creator agreed, on the condition that, on the anniversary of the lover's end, every person connected with Cephiro wished with all his or her heart for the two to live. The people, comprehending the greatness of such a gift, thanked Mokona profusely and promised never to take the grant lightly. And so, two of the magic knights (Umi was on Earth for the wedding of an American cousin and knew nothing of the momentous events taking place) discovered two comatose bodies near the site of the lover's destruction.

(AN: Back in the present...) Emeraude searched the room, confused. Her vision cleared and she espied the source of the voice, then began to cry. "Oh, Ferio! You're dead, too."

"Actually, I'm quite alive. As are you, dear sister, amazing as it is." He smiled.

"But how? I remember the Magic Knights' sword running through me (Ferio winced). And...the feeling of freedom. I feel free, like I were no longer Pillar."

"You aren't Pillar."

"D not tease me Ferio. Only my death could stop my being Pillar, and since I am not dead..."

"No, you're not dead, now. But you were" Ferio smile became a grin.

"What do you meant?"

"You died, now you are alive again, and therefore no longer the Pillar."

"How could I die but be alive?"

"It is a long story."

"Then do not tell me yet. I am alive and free, but I still cannot have what I want." Emeraude sighed and stood, pacing the room sadly.

"Why do you say that?"

"You must know why I died."

"You loved Zagato."

"Yes, and Zagato is dead. I cannot be happy."

Ferio took his sister by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Emeraude, thin about it. If you came back to life, could not Zagato do the same?"

Emeraude stared at him, the tears stopping in her eyes. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh Ferio! Now I can be truly happy." She stopped, thinking for a moment. "But—the new Pillar. It is _wrong_ to put someone through what happened to me. I feel awful for the new Pillar."

"There is no Pillar."

The blue eyes widened and their owner charged to the wall-to-ceiling window. Emeraude gazed out at the lovely landscape and said in a bewildered tone, "But Cephiro is still beautiful. I remember, before I became Pillar, the world crumbling."

"Nevertheless there is no Pillar—has not been one for five years. Let me explain." Ferio disclosed to his sister the events after her death leading to the ultimate elimination of the Pillar system. The tale might have taken hours, but Ferio left out most of the little details. The story still took about an hour to tell and left Emeraude's head spinning.

"So, what you're saying is that the Magic Knight of fire—"

"Hikaru, yeah."

"That this Hikaru passed through the Path—which led to her world—along with Eagle Vision of Autozam. But only one could return, the Pillar."

"Correct!"

"But—Hikaru? Wanted to save Eagle anyway, and because of her great love for everyone she knew and her wish that what happened to me never repeated itself, Mokona made it so that there is no Pillar?"

"Pretty much, yeah. If you have to simplify it, that covers the story fairly well."

Amazing. And now the Path is open permanently—and not just to those who might become Pillars. The Magic Knights visit often?"

"Actually, they've lived in the castle since they came of age."

"I'd like to meet them. They deserve so much of my thanks." Emeraude collapsed on her bed. She smiled the first truly happy smile Ferio had ever seen from her. "Because of them, I am free to be with Zagato and everyone else I care for. I hope, Ferio, that one day you too can know what it is like to love someone like I love Zagato."

Ferio's grin grew. Laughing, he replied, "You haven't seen me for five years. I do know the feeling—very well." His scarred face reddened and he fingered the earring he wore.

"Ferio, in love?! I see...one of the earrings I gave you is missing. It's a wonder I had not noticed. Who is she? Tell me all about her!"

"Well—"

"Ferio, are you still up? I thought I told you to get some sle—" the voice halted as a face, framed by sandy hair and with glasses covering large kelly-green eyes, appeared in the doorway. "Princess Emeraude—you're awake."

"Indeed. And you, if I remember correctly, are the Magic Knight of the wind."

The girl nodded, stepping fully into the room.

"Emeraude, this is Fuu Hououji. Fuu, I will sleep when I am tired."

Emeraude looked oddly at her brother for a moment before addressing the newcomer. "It is wonder to finally be introduce, Fuu. I would like to thank you and your friends for saving Cephiro."

"We only did what anyone who cared for this country would do. I cannot help feeling horrible for what happened when I first came."

"You did what I summoned you for, nothing more. Now what's this about Ferio needing rest? That doesn't sound right. Five years ago, he could not sleep enough!"

Fuu's hands went to her hips and she mock-glared at Ferio. "That's right. Don't give me any 'I'll sleep when I'm tired' business. One, you're normally always sleepy, so that excuse won't work. Two, you have not even dozed off in three days; that is unhealthy."

"Ferio, she is right. What were you doing?"

"Keeping vigil here," Fuu replied for him. She marched to Ferio's chair and forced him to stand. "It shows he cares, but is still dangerous."

"I'm not tired!"

"Nonsense, Ferio. You are always tired." Emeraude turned to Fuu, "I assume I was found three days ago?" Fuu nodded and the princess looked back at her brother. "I do not exactly understand how I 'returned from death,' but I do know that it is no reason to make yourself sick. I have to agree with Fuu. You should not risk your health on my account."

"Of course not. And now, you are going to bed." Fuu steered Ferio toward the open door.

"Fuu, I honestly am wide awake!"

"I am sure. A certain feeling of exhilaration usually exists for a short time when a person lacks sleep. But that does not mean you should stay awake, especially not if you normally sleep as much as _you_ do. You no longer have an excuse; Emeraude is awake. You may talk with her later." Fuu frowned at the prince.

"All right. I can never disobey you for long." Ferio winked and grinned.

Fuu smiled back, smugly. "I know. Now, go!" She pointed down the hallway and Ferio scramble after her finger.

When he had gone, Emeraude burst out laughing. "That was so—funny the—way you—handled him."

Fuu smiled.

"I have never seen anyone do that so easily. Ferio can be so stubborn, although I have to admit he's never been so adverse to sleep as long as I have known him. You managed him very well. I think I know the answer to one of the questions I asked Ferio."

Fuu adjusted her glasses and sat down in the now empty chair. "Oh? What question?"

"Just the one about the name of the girl he loved."

Fuu's complexion shifted from ivory to tomato instantly. "He...said he was in love?"

"Yes. Did you not know how he felt? I assumed...after all, he no longer has the other earring."

"No, I knew. It's just...it still amazes me. How much did he tell you?"

"Not very much. He was just starting to talk about you when you entered. I hadn't even heard your name. I've been awake about an hour and a half, and most of that was Ferio explaining why there is no Pillar. Which is, by the why, astounding and wonderful."

"Yes, it is. Emeraude, I want to apologize."

"For what, Fuu?"

"For what happened—you know."

"That wasn't your fault."

"But it feels like it. Whenever I'm with Ferio, it feels like I don't deserve him because of what I did to you." Fuu looked down.

"You did what you had to. I, and Cephiro, would have been much worse off without you and the other Magic Knights I don't blame you, and I'm sure no one else does. Especially not Ferio." Fuu glanced up and Emeraude continued, "Fuu, Ferio has every reason to love you."

"Thank you." Fuu fidgeted in the chair.

"Have you never shared this with my brother?"

"We have talked about it, but sometimes I feel as if he might pretend not to blame me to spar my feelings. I trust him, but still....On Earth we have a saying, 'There is a thin line between love and hate.' If that is true, it might be possible for him to love me and still hate me for my actions."

Emeraude moved from the bed and wrapped her arms around the Magic Knight. "Nonsense. Ferio idolizes you. I could tell when I saw you together just now. And when he told me he loved someone, love was the only emotion I saw in his eyes."

"Thank you." Fuu smiled and pulled out of Emeraude's hug.

"You have a lovely smile, Fuu."

"Me? No, you do. Ferio once told me that, as Pillar, you smiled softly, but it never reached your eyes. I'm glad to see your eyes so happy, because they were so very sad the first time we met. You are truly beautiful."

"I take that as a compliment from one so pretty as you."

"Me?" Fuu blushed. "I'm not pretty. Not like you, or Hikaru and Umi, or Caldina and Presea."

"Yes you are. You're hair is gorgeous and suits you perfectly. And those things over your eyes bring out your cheekbones and the elegant green color of your eyes. Never argue with a princess—certainly not when you are in love with her brother."

"I will remember that."

"Now, did you mention Presea? I haven't seen her in years. Well, I haven't seen anyone years, but....How is she? How is everyone? I want to know all about you and the other Knights and all the juicy castle gossip! It feels so good to be able to do what I want for a change!"

Fuu laughed. "Gossip, huh? Umi might be a better source than I, or Caldina—do you remember her? She's a Chizetan dancer, worked for Zagato until she met us—But I keep fairly well-informed with what goes on around here...."

*********************************************************************

As Fuu reported the castle goings-on to Emeraude, Lantis was reading an Earth magazine beside another bed in a room a corridor away. The man on the bed bore a striking resemblance to the one in the chair, but since they were brothers it was not surprising. Unlike Ferio, Lantis only spent a few hours a day watching for his sibling to regain consciousness. Normally, Lantis spent this time with Hikaru, who kept him from brooding and provided some entertainment. He had found that, when with the right people, he preferred company to being alone. At the moment, though, Hikaru had gone to examine the preparations for the arrival of envoys from Autozam, Fahren, and Chizeta. Lantis set down the magazine and considered following his love.

'Presea offered to watch for me,' he thought. Emeraude and Zagato had round-the-clock surveillance, particularly because no one knew how the couple would react when they awoke. 'Or I could convince Primera, although that might be harder.' Lantis chuckled at the thought of the five-inch pixie shrieking about how Hikaru had better not 'steal' HER Lantis.

The figure on the bed stiffened into a defensive position at the sound of Lantis' laughter. It was the first reaction Zagato had given since his return to life. Lantis waited a few seconds and then spoke.

"Zagato? Can you hear me?"

"Who are you? What happened? Where am I?"

"I cannot answer if you don't give me a chance. Let's see.... Who am I? Can you not recognize my voice, or even my face?"

"My vision is blurred, Mocker, but the voice is...familiar."

"Ha! Familiar he says. I should hope so. He's certainly heard it enough! Really, Brother, your memory must be failing you in your old age."

"Lantis!" Zagato squinted, then his eyes (finally) adjusted.

"Yes; Lantis. As for where we are—the castle of Cephiro."

"What happened? The last the I remember is the Magic Knights in their Mashins. I had to fight them. I could not allow them to fulfill the prophecy.

"You failed."

"No! I will kill them for what they did to Emeraude!" Zagato jumped from the bed.

Lantis stood as well, between Zagato and the door. "No, you will not."

"Who will stop me?"

"I will, among others." Lantis touched his sword hilt.

"I thought you left Cephiro because—"

"I did. I still feel that way."

"Then why do you sympathize with Emeraude's murderers?"

"They only did what was required of them; they did not choose their path"

"They still followed it."

"Not willingly."

"How do you know?"

"Much has happened since your death, Zagato."

The older man's face was incredulous. "What do you mean, 'since my death?' I am as alive as you."

"Indeed. Nevertheless, you were dead for five years. As was the princess."

Zagato fell back into the bed. "Dead for five years, but alive now? Did you say Emeraude as well? She is alive?"

"Yes."

"But she was dead.... It makes no sense. But for some odd reason, I believe you. You have never lied to me, Lantis. If five years have passed, then a new Pillar has been chosen. Emeraude is free to exercise her own will!"

"She is."

"Lantis, Lantis do you know what this means?"

"I think the people of Cephiro had some idea in mind when they petitioned the Creator for your lives, yes."

"The Creator? Who...?"

"A long story."

"And evidently a confusing one."

"Rather. Zagato, none of this could have happened without the Magic Knights."

Zagato's eyes narrowed. "Without the Magic Knights Emeraude and I would never have died in the first place."

"No, but Cephiro would have been destroyed. I may not have agreed with the Pillar system, but I know it held this world together for thousands of years. Emeraude could not have been happy had her love for you destroyed that. She summoned the Magic Knights with a full knowledge and comprehension of the outcome."

Zagato glared silently.

"And another thing, just because a person performs an action does not mean it is by choice. The Magic Knights suffered when they killed you two—they still suffer in their hearts. I know at least one of them wishes nothing more than for your forgiveness."

Had the brothers listened, they might have heard the joyful footsteps traipsing down the hall and stopping before the door to their room.

"I cannot forgive those girls. The killed me and Emeraude, and I am surprised you can stand up for them."

As Zagato spoke, the door opened to reveal a dazzling redhead. Her sparkling eyes dulled and teared as she heard the man's speech. She had begun to say "Lantis—" but choked and sprinted out of the room.

"Hikaru!" Lantis yelled.

"One of the Magic Knights!"

"You!" Lantis roared at his brother. "How dare you?" He moved to follow Hikaru but was stopped by Zagato.

"Why are you going after her?" questioned the older man.

"Wouldn't you go after Emeraude?" Lantis pushed past Zagato and darted after his love, not bothering to notice his brother's reaction.

*********************************************************************

**Author's Notes:** Congrats! You made it through the first part of my newest fic. This has been really fun to write, and I actually left it at a cliffhanger! More will come as soon as I finish writing it (I have some already, but I just *had* to leave off hear.). That is, if you want more.

If you liked it, didn't like it, thought it too impossible (nothing is impossible, only improbable), thought Lantis talked too much (hey, it's been five years, the guy could loosen up. Besides, when he has something important to say, he does say it all.), or whatever, **REVIEW!** I accept constructive criticism with an open mind: I may or may not follow it, depending on whether or not I find it pertinent—not all critiques are. However, I always value the opinions of others and consider any thoughts sent my way. If you're still reading this, STOP! I've been rambling for two paragraphs and Mitsuko Hime doesn't understand stream of consciousness very well.

Ja ne!


	2. 

Umi sighed as as she lugged her suitcase to the observation deck of Tokyo Tower

Author's Notes: I'm _incredibly_ sorry for the wait, but first I was delayed by the events of Septemeber 11 (Please take a moment of silence to remember what happened) and then I was moving and didn't have internet access. But here it is, Chapter Two! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and I promise the edited version of Chapter One will be up soon to fix my typos!

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, nor am I receiving any money for writing this.

Magic Knight Rayearth: Genesis

** **

**Chapter Two**

** **

**by Sakuya Hecila**

Umi sighed as as she lugged her suitcase to the observation deck of Tokyo Tower. Pushing an obstinate hair away from her eyes, she looked down upon the city she grew up in and thought about Cephiro. The idyllic countryside of the other world superimposed itself over the bustling urban center, and soon the city disappeared completely. Umi stood in front of the castle smiling. This was her home now, and she missed it when she left, even for short periods of time. Moreover, she missed a certain person in Cephiro.

She reached for her bag, but another hand picked it up first. Umi's blue eyes followed the well-shaped hand up the adjacent arm and eventually landed on a handsome, familiar face.

"Thanks."

"No sense in your carrying it all the way to your room," Clef answered. "I'm sure your arms must be tired after the trip here."

"Yes," Umi smiled. "Although I'm perfectly capable of handling it," she added quickly. "You didn't have to meet me." She didn't want Clef thinking of her as incapable and desperate.

"Oh well, I had to collect some herbs," was the hasty reply. "We simply arrived back at the castle around the same time."

Umi nodded. Of course Clef hadn't been waiting for her. Why would he?

As they continued toward her room, Umi studied the mage from the corner of her eye. He had changed considerably from the man-child she had first known. About three years ago he'd replaced his ten year-old body with that of a man in his early-to-mid twenties. An incredibly attractive man in his twenties.

Umi considered the transformation. Why had he undergone it? With Ascot, it had been a crush (long since gotten over, to Umi's unending gratitude), but Clef never disclosed a reason for his sudden growth spurt. Might his motive be similar? Could he be in love? And, if so, with whom? Umi wished….After all, everyone else seemed so sure….No, she couldn't get her hopes up. She could be too easily hurt. Maybe Clef did love someone, and it wasn't her. Maybe it had nothing to do with love at all. There were too many possibilities.

"Here we are." Clef's statement broke through herthoughts and Umifound herself staring at the door to her room.

"Thank you again, Clef."

"You are welcome. The princesses of Chizeta have been invited for a visit; you might wish to meet them. The should arrive in about half an hour."

"Oh! I hadn't known they'dbe coming. Is there some occasion? It's a month and a half before the solgond*….Oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough. I know how busy you are, so I won't bother you anymore," Umi babbled. She didn't want Clef to leave, even though she realized he must. He was the person she confided in most, on all but one subject. But he'd been picking herbs, so he must have some sort of potion to make or something, and she wouldn't waste his time.

"You are never a bother," Clef told her before retreating toward his study.

'Never a bother!' Umi let herself hope a tiny bit after that. And it dawned upon her, as she entered her room and collapsed joyfully on her bed, that Clef had had no herbs with him when they met.

** **

** **

***Solgond—**see my songfic Smile (shameless plug). And yes, it's between the same two characters. ^_^

@@@@@@@@

Fuu and Princess Emeraude rounded a corner of the castle, headed for the rooms of a seamstress. A ball was to be held the following week to celebrate the wondrous events, pending the health of the two guests of honor, and Emeraude needed a gown.

"I still can't get over everything that has happened! I have missed so much. What if I never fit in?"

"You already fit in, Princess. The people here love you; that's why they wished to have you back."

"Thank you, Fuu." Emeraude smiled, then scowled. "But will you please call me Emeraude? The title sounds so informal, especially when we are practically sisters."

Fuu blushed but did not attempt to deny Emeraude's statement. "I prefer to address my best friends with respect; it is a small quirk I have."

"I think I understand. I guess I can handle it, even though it is rather stuffy. Although, I don't recall hearing you call Ferio 'Prince,'" Emeraude teased.

"No. Ferio is…another story." Fuu adjusted her glasses and grinned.

"I suppose so. You had just better be sure and take goo care of—" 

Emeraude was interrupted when a sobbing redhead pushed past the two blonds, followed by a streak of black yelling, "Hikaru!"

"Lantis? Lantis, what's wrong with Hikaru?" Fuu questioned, attempting to stop the man. He said nothing, however, and only persisted in chasing Hikaru through a door behind the bewildered women.

@@@@@@@@

A three year-old girl skipped down a hall in the castle. "Miss Hikawu, aw you in dare?" she called, peeking into a room.No answer came, but she spotted a dark-haired figure sitting straight up, a shocked expression on his face.

"Mr. Lantis?" the girl asked. Then she looked closer. "No, you're not Mr. Lantis. You're da man Mokona bwought back to life. Have you seen Mr. Lantis or Miss Hikawu?"

Again, no answer. The man seemed to mumble something over and over, but it made no sense to the child. "Guess not. Bye Mister!"

She waved at the still-muttering Zagato before continuing her search. A few minutes later, she rushed straight into Fuu and Emeraude.

"Woah, slow down there!" Fuu came out of her stupor and caught the blur of curly blond hair before it could actually hit her. "What do we have here, hm?" She gazed down at the girl, taking in the darkish skin and light blue eyes. "Hello, Mercy. Might I ask why you're racing around the castle?"

"Daddy sent me to wook for Miss Hikawu, 'cause da people from Auto-to-to—"

"Autozam?"

"Yup. 'Cause dare 'most here. Miss Pwesea said she and Mr. Lantis were wid Mr. Zagato, but day weren't. Mr. Zagato seems weally weird."

"He's awake?" Emeraude asked.

Mercy nodded. "But he didn't say where Miss Hikawu was. He dust kept talkin' 'bout wuv and Magic Knights and how Lantis was cwazy."

Emeraude's face turned puce. "Why that pigheaded little…he'd better not have said something stupid!"

Fuu, however, remained calm for Mercy's sake, although her heart ached for Hikaru. She knew first-hand the anxiety Hikaru was feeling about Zagato's reaction to everything that had happened. "Why don't you go tell your Daddy that Hikaru won't be able to meet the ship from Autozam, okay, Mercy?"

"Okay!" Mercy retraced her steps.

"Where is he? I'm going to give that Zagato a piece of my mind!"

"Wait!" Fuu called after the princess. "You're going the wrong way." She pointed toward the corridor Zagato's room was in, and watched as the fuming princess stormed toward her destination.


	3. 

Author's Notes: Once again, I apologize for the delay. I actually had this written about a month ago, but not typed or edited. Anywho, I'd once again like to thank all my wonderful reviewers (They like it, hey Mitsi!). And Nyaneko, yes, Mercy (it's short for Mercedes, she is Cephiran, after all ^_^) _is_ Lafarga and Caldina's daughter. Sorry, Rita, no Ranma style quarrels. I just can't see Emeraude wielding a mallet....This chapter probably isn't the scene you guys wanted to read; an old trick of writing is to switch scenes right at a good place so the reader won't stop reading. But I like this scene anyway—Hikaru needed cheering up. So a little fluff before the next chapter's blow-out fight between E & Z.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, nor am I receiving any money for writing this.

**Magic Knight Rayearth: Genesis**

**Chapter Three**

**by Sakuya Hecila**

            Hikaru slumped down on the edge of a fountain, sobbing. She hugged her knees to her body as memories flooded her mind. Her first visit to Cephiro—her new friends, their amazing adventures, and the legend they had fulfilled. The subsequent guilt and return to Cephiro, when she was determined to right a terrible wrong. That was when she met Lantis. They had talked here, by this fountain, about what she had done, and he forgave her, no explanation needed. Hikaru valued Lantis' opinion of her more than anything. But what Zagato said was true; she had killed him and Emeraude. It didn't matter why she'd done it, just that she had. She had thought she'd finally managed to live with that action, but Zagato's words proved her wrong. And what if Lantis, after talking with his brother, found his previous forgiveness meritless? He must realize by now the horror of her actions. She couldn't stand it if Lantis hated her. She didn't enjoy being disliked by _anyone_, but Lantis....Over the last five years she'd learned she loved him more than anyone. She finally knew what Emeraude felt when she summoned the Magic Knights. What if that were taken away?

            A pair of strong, familiar arms encircling her body interrupted Hikaru's crying. Comfort radiated from the embrace, and she recognized the person without looking up.

            "Lantis," she breathed, her eyes on her own hands. Lantis said nothing, but rested his chin on her hair and waited for her to continue. "Everything he said was true. I _killed_ them." Her eyes closed and tears streamed silently down her face. Lantis shifted.

            "We've talked about this before, Hikaru." He forced her to look up into his face, wiping away her tears with one hand. "I don't blame you or Fuu or Umi for what happened, and neither does anyone else." 

            "Zagato does," Hikaru replied. She struggled to extricate herself from Lantis' embrace, but he only tightened his hold.

            "Zagato," Lantis growled, "is a fool who doesn't even stop to consider the facts before forming an opinion. He said something stupid because he didn't take time to digest all the information about the past five years."

            "He's your brother, Lantis! I know you respect his opinion; I've heard you talk about him. I just—I just wanted him to like me!" She buried her sobbing head in Lantis' shirt.

            "I know you did, Hikaru. But you shouldn't base that on first impressions. Zagato hasn't even actually met you. Remember when I first met your brothers?"

            "Satoru and Masaru have always loved you."

            "What about Kakeru?" 

            "He considers you one of his best friends."

            "Now he does," Lantis laughed, "but what about when we were first introduced?"

            Hikaru's nose wrinkled. "Maybe he was a little rude."

            "A little rude? He hated me. Kept talking about how no one was good enough for you (which is true), and I was a 'no good beatnik.' He wanted to fight me."

            Hikaru smiled a little, then scowled. "But he likes you now. And you never did anything to justify what he thought."

            "Neither did you. YOU. MURDERED. NO ONE. Someone else would have been summoned if you were not. The point is that I wanted Kakeru to like _me_ just as much as you wish for Zagato's approval. Yes, I respect his opinion, just as you respect _your_ brothers'; but that does not mean I always agree with it, especially when it is an ignorant, unsubstantiated opinion. I know that in time, Zagato will think you're just as wonderful as everyone else does."

            Hikaru sniffed. She hugged him tightly. "I want to believe you. I'll try and be patient."

            Lantis smiled. He pulled her up and led her through the garden. "I want to show you something." He stopped at a clump of trees and climbed up, Hikaru following.

            "It's beautiful," she whispered. "I don't think I've ever been anywhere more comfortable."

            "It is the warmest spot in the castle. I used to come here to nap, or just to think, before I left six years ago. It was my favorite place, but I have not revisited it since my return. At first it was too hard, but then..."

            "Then why not?"

            Lantis blush, a rare occasion Hikaru treasured. "I-I wanted to wait and see it with you. On a...special occasion." His blush deepened.

            "Thank you." Hikaru kissed him impulsively, then pulled back at a sudden thought. "Special? You had something specific you wanted to share with me here?"

            Lantis cleared his throat, then stammered, "Well, I—you see—there's something I've wanted to ask you for—for quite a while now."

            Hikaru's eyes lit as she watched Lantis' hands fumble in a pocket of his pants. In five years, she had outgrown much of her adolescent naivety. For some time, she had regretted something she once told Lantis, although fairly certain he understood that her thoughts had changed on the subject. He must know she'd realized her true feelings.

            Lantis opened a small box to reveal an exquisite Cephiran gemstone set in a gold ring. "I asked you once," he continued, gaining confidence now that he'd begun, "about your world's custom of marriage. I'd like to ask again: Hikaru, is there anyone you want to—"

            He didn't finish; Hikaru didn't let him. She flung her arms around his shoulders exclaiming, "Oh Lantis! You! I want to marry _you!_" She kissed him again, long and passionately this time, and rested her head on his shoulder after they broke apart. "I can't believe it. I've never been happier, not ever. This has gone from one of the worst days of my life, to the very best so far. Thank you, my love."

            "There is no need to thank me; but I am glad to know I have made you happy. And I want to be sure you realize," he gazed into her eyes seriously, "that I did _not_ ask you just to make you feel better."

            Hikaru play slapped him. "Of course not, silly. If you had, all that would be left of you is a pile of ashes. You're not the kind of man to do something like that. Besides, I doubt you could have procured that rock in the last forty-five minutes, even if this _is_ a land ruled by Will." She grinned.

            "I love you, my little one."

            "I know. But don't call me that! I'm not tiny anymore." She pouted.

            "You'll always be my little one."

            Hikaru made a face. "I am big enough to marry you. That means I'm not little. I know how to take care of myself."

            "Of course you do. I wouldn't want you any other way."

            "Good. Now I gotta go tell everyone the news, starting with....Eagle'll be here by now! Let's meet him! I know he'll be excited." Hikaru hopped down from the trees and hurtled toward an entranceway. 

            "Lead on, fair maid," Lantis laughed at Hikaru's bemused expression and left to find his old friend.


	4. 

**Author's Notes:** So I'm on the phone, talking to one of my best friends, and Mitsi tells me I _must _post.  In fact, she thinks I shouldn't even bother with this note, and she's probably right, but as she has a dial-up internet connection _anyway_, I don't care.  So there! :p  Reader's are going to hate me when I tell them that this has literally been on my computer for months, in fact, it was created (checks properties in Windows) January 24. ^_^; Umm...first it needed editing, which took all of twenty minutes, then I was convinced there was a plot hole and kept trying to remove it until I read over the old chapters and realized I was _dead wrong_, and then I agonized over this scene between Umi, Tarta, and Tatra which was supposed to be in this chapter.  It was the scene that inspired the entire fic, but I can't write it! But now I've realized that the particular scene doesn't need to be _written_, just referred to, except for the end, which can wait.  So I deleted that scene a few days ago, went online, and discovered that ff.net wasn't letting people post until the 21st.  (My muse went on a very long vacation, which is why somewhere between mid February and mid June I stopped writing or even thinking about writing)  So, to make a short story longer, I'm sorry to anyone who hasn't given up on this fic.  I'd also like to thank you for bearing with me, and tell you that the next chapter has _actually been started_.  Anywho, hears the long-promised Emeraude-Zagato brawl, sorry it's so short.

**Magic Knight Rayearth: Genesis**

**Chapter Four**

**by Sakuya Hecila**

            "ZAGATO!" the shriek saturated every wall of the room, seeped into the adjoining corridor and traveled throughout the entire wing. The bewildered addressee felt terror creep into his consciousness as he sighted the whirl of golden fury heading toward him. He gulped. There was no escape. Well, then, if he must face her, he would do it with dignity.

            "Yes, Emeraude?" he said, voice steady.

            "What _exactly_ did you do to that woman?"

            "What woman?" Was she angry about his treatment of the Magic Knight?

            "You know what woman! The Magic Knight I saw running through the castle crying, with your brother trailing after. What did you do to her?"

            "I did nothing."

            Emeraude frowned and clenched her fists. "I hardly believe that. People don't just break down for no reason."

            "Nevertheless, I _did_ nothing."

            "What did you _say_ to her then."

            "I said nothing _to_ her; I only saw her for a moment. It was what I said to my brother that upset her."

            Emeraude glowered at the man, the wish to know exactly what had been said clear in her eyes.

            "I said nothing that should be condemned; only the truth." Zagato's voice was steely.

            "And on what do you base your assumption of the _truth_, Zagato? There is no truth that should hurt that girl so deeply."

            "Isn't there? I could have sworn she was among the ones who dealt my own death blow, and yours as well."

            "The Magic Knights are not murderers; they are saviors."

            Zagato snorted. "I believe Lantis and I were having the same conversation not long ago. I cannot easily forgive the death of the woman I love."

            "I brought that death upon myself. It was my own wish." Emeraude's eyes narrowed. How dare he? He knew the truth as well as she; it had been the only choice.

            "I am sorry, Emeraude, that you value your life so little. I know I never did. But even though it was of your volition, their actions were their own."

            "Three girls, stranded in an unfamiliar world? All they knew was that in order to go home, they must save the world. They were not told the whole story! Don't you think I wanted to blame them after your death, Zagato? You are not the only one who loved." 

            Tears rained down her face, and Zagato shuddered. He had not meant to hurt Emeraude; he loved her. Lantis, he knew, felt the same for the girl Zagato had insulted. Though why his brother felt so strongly for one of _them...._He refused to apologize for his words. They were the truth. It would take much to forgive the injuries the Magic Knights had dealt him.

            "I know I wasn't the only one, Emeraude. But the Magic Knights still performed the deed."

            "They saved this world! And don't you think they feel horrible for what they did?"

            "They may. I am not a diviner; the minds of strangers are not open to me."

            "No, but if you listened to them before 'stating the facts,' as you might call it, maybe they wouldn't seem like such strangers. Lantis loves that woman, Zagato, did you know that?"

            Zagato inclined his head. "He inferred as much."

            "I have never known Lantis to show unwarranted affection. The Magic Knights have done much more for this world than what they were called to do. They are good people."

            "They may very well be blessed, but I shall decide that for myself. I know no reason to forgive them, and I shall not take back my words until I do."

            Emeraude turned away. "Very well, then, Sol Zagato. When you do so, I may find reason to forgive you." The graceful princess floated out the door and around a corner, leaving behind a still adamant high priest.

*****


End file.
